dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 1
:*Blackhawk (Bart Hawk) :*Baker Supporting Characters: * Connie Hawk * Jack Hawk Villains: * Captain Von Tepp Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Grumman XF5F Skyrocket | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Loops McCann Supporting Characters: * Banks Barrows * General Cheng Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * William "Wild Bill" Dunn Supporting Characters: * Boomerang Jones Villains: * M'bujies * Nazi soliders Other Characters: * Locations: * Africa :*Ethiopia Items: * Vehicles: * Blue Tracer | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Archie Atkins Supporting Characters: * Achmed * Jack Bailey Villains: * Other Characters: * Billy the goat Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Sam Shot * Slim Shell Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jerry Noble Supporting Characters: * Sam the eagle Villains: * Other Characters: * Senator Noble Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Death Patrol :*Butch O'Keefe :*Del van Dyne :*Gramps :*Hank :*Peewee :*Slick Ward Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Miss America Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Captain Foghorn Supporting Characters: * Bob Wayne * Dick Martin * Freckles (Marmaduke van Weyden Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Location1 = Africa | Location2 = Ethiopia | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Grumman XF5F Skyrocket | Vehicle2 = Blue Tracer | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in ''Millennium Edition: Military Comics'' #1 and Flashback reprint series #5. * "The Origin of Blackhawk" is also reprinted in America at War: The Best of DC War Comics and ''Secret Origins (Volume 1)'' #6. * Bob Powell is also credited as Bud Ernest in this issue. * Includes a one-page feature titled "Sabotage" by Tex Blaisdell and Lake French. * Includes a two-page text story by Dick Scopes titled "Gone With the Draft", an obvious allusion to the 1936 novel and subsequent film Gone With the Wind. | Trivia = * The character of Blackhawk and his Blackhawk Squadron proves to be one of the most enduring aviator adventure strips of all time. The team goes through several permutations over the years, not all of which were considered favorable by readers. | Recommended = * Blackhawk (Volume 1) * Blackhawk (Volume 2) * Blackhawk (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1941 * Blackhawk image gallery * Blackhawk appearances list * Blackhawk quotes page * Miss America image gallery * Miss America appearances list * Miss America quotes page * Will Eisner/Art * World War II | Links = * Military Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Military Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}